Grey eyes for a Curly Brown Hair
by HermioneUndomiel
Summary: Totalmente DHr! Hermione experimenta mas de un cambio en las vacaciones, y un rubio no los pasa por alto. Lean y dejen Rrs!


**Hola! aqui les dejo mi primer fic sobre esta pareja q amo! chauss**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso para mi diversión.

* * *

**

**..G**r**e**y **E**y**e**s **f**o**r** a **C**u**r**l**y** B**r**o**w**n **H**a**i**r

* * *

1 Capitulo .. I'm Lost Without you

(Hermione)

Si ella no habria los ojos, nada habia cambiado. Seguia siendo Hermione Granger, la chica que lo sabia todo. La chica que siempre estudiaba, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y de Ron Weasley. Sin mostrar sus ojos, todos seguian creyendo que todo estaba igual, que nada habia cambiado. Pero para Hermione, todo estaba distinto. Su manera de pensar, sus amigos, la forma en la que miraba al mundo. Ya nada era igual.

_¿Igual a que? Ya nada es antes, todo es ahora. No hay comparaciones. Pues¿Comparaciones con que?. O quizas, me lo estoy tomando mal. Quizas deba seguir siendo todo igual que antes, y yo no me doy cuenta, pero¿Yo estoy igual que antes?_

_I swear that I can go on forever again  
Please let me know that my one bad day will end  
I will go down as your lover, your friend  
Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin  
Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

Comenzo a recordar su cara. Se paro frente al espejo del baño y se miro. Una nariz perfecta y respongada, que mostraba el orgullo de haberla heredado de su madre. Unas cejas perfectamente definidas, labios gruesos y bonitos. Ojos… almendrados y _… grises_.

¿Grises Hermione¿Nuevos lentes de contacto, No. Ella se acordaba perfectamente, y le dolia acordarse. Sus ojos, eran el legado mas profundo que le habian regalado sus padres. _¿Y que importaba que fueran cafes? _Para Hermione, era lo mas lindo de todo su cuerpo. Y lo habia perdido, dolia reconocerlo, pero los habia perdido gracias a los estudios.

* * *

Flash Back

Se encontraba a 2 semanas de entrar al colegio Hogwarts, de magia y hechizaría, por supuesto. Sabia que este año comenzarian a hacer pociones peligrosas, por lo que tomo su caldero, unos cuantos ingredientes, y listo. Lo habia logrado. Una perfecta solucion de Coral. Solo la gente muy habil sabia hacerla, y para su complacencia, ella lo habia logrado. Pero faltaba un ingrediente, Sangre de Unicornio Hervida. Muy peligroso para la piel, pues era extremadamente decolorador, y no habia marcha atrás cuando quedaba una gran mancha blanca sobre la piel.

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you _

I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you  
I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you  
Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming  
And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this

Se puso unos guantes de piel de dragón. Tomo el frasco con el ingrediente, y lo coloco boca abajo sobre la olla._ 1, 2 3 gotitas y listo! _, pero el frasco no estaba bien cerrado, y se escapo otra de la abertura. 4 gotas eran suficiente para que la pocion quedara mal, o en algunos casos, salpicara. Y para mala suerte de Hermione, la pocion comenzó a tirar gotas para todos lados. Dos grandes y profundas gotas de la pocion calleron sobre los ojos de hermione, abiertos. No le dolio, No lo sintio, solamente, el color desaparecio.

Y quedaron… grises. Muchas otras chicas darian lo que fuera para que les hubieran quedado asi. Peor Hermione no era como las otras chicas. Se habia ido el color de sus ojos, se habia ido lo que la identificaba. _Se habia ido Hermione_, y por culpa de los estudios, pensaba ella.

_Si no hubiera estado tan pendiente del regreso al colegio, no habria pasado. _

Fin Flash Back

* * *

Se encontraba en la plataforma 9 ¾, lista para entrar al colegio. Llevaba puesto unos lentes de sol sobre sus ojos, no queria que la gente lo notara tan rapido_. Dios, soy Hermione Granger¿Quién lo va a notar? _Camino decidida hacia el tren, se despidio de sus padres con mucho cariño y subio las escaleras. Hermione! Aquí estamos! Recordaba tiempos en los que solo importaba la felicidad, los juegos, la amistad y las travesuras.

Pero eso habia cambiado. El pueblo magico vivia pendiente de los actos de Voldemort, de las explosiones, de los mortifagos, de la seguridad de los muggles. Parecia realmente como si la luz del sol brillara cada dia menos, como si el azul del cielo se volviera blanco. Los dias eran cada vez mas oscuros, menos seguros, mas violentos. Como Hemrione era mitad Muggle, en su familia se recibian constantes llamadas de atención por parte del ministerio para que cuidaran su seguridad, para que fueran a vivir a un poblado magico en las afueras de Inglaterra.

Pero estaba en las vacaciones, ahora, se encontraba parada en medio del pasillo del Expreso de Hogwarts, vestida con una polera de su grupo favorito, las Brujas de la otra esquina, con una mini verde claro y unas zapatillas. Avanzo por el pasillo buscando algun compartimiento desocupado, o uno en el que estuvieran sus amigos, pero no los encontro,_ Claro, son Harry y Ron, como pense que podrian haber llegado_, por lo que se sento en el primer lugar sin nadie que encontro y se acomodo.

_Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

Ya llevaba unos 10 minutos sentada cuando aparecieron por la puerta Crabbe, Goyle y el estupido de Malfoy. _Hermione, relajate, no pierdas tiempo en ellos. Seran cinco minutos y se iran. _

**-**Hola querida amiga sangre sucia, Traemos el carrito de comida. Quieres unas ricas grajeas de Hermione, es decir vomito, o quieres una bebida que produce gases?- Draco Malfoy, era adicto al aire que desprendia la rabia de Hermione.

**-**Ninguna de las dos, es seguro que se pasaron todo el dia haciendolas, por lo que no gracias, ya me fui a lavar las manos-

**-**Que graciosa Granger! Cada año me sorprendes. Y tambien me sorprenden tus lentes, estas ocultando unos horribles granos? O tu intento de delinearte los ojos fallo?-

Hermione se saco los lentes, mirando a la ventana, pasaron 5 segundos. Miro a Draco y a sus dos amigotes. No se podian mover de la sorpresa.

Malfoy la miro de reojo una vez mas. Por mucho odio que le tuviera, esos ojos eran increíbles. No podia creer lo… parecida que se veia Hermione a su madre con los ojos grises. _No seas estupido Draco Malfoy, no es la primera vez que vez a alguien mas con ojos claros, pues, tu mismo los tienes asi._

-Vaya Granger, descubriste que eras una chica este verano que empezaste a usar cremas? Nos vamos.-Malfoy.

Hermione ni siquiera lo miro. No era estupida, lo habia notado. Se habia fiado en sus ojos. No dijo nada malo sobre ellos, por lo que se saco los lentes y espero a Harry y a Ron. El tren comenzo a lanzar humo. _No han llegado todavía! _El tren no podia partir sin ellos, penso Hermione, por lo que se paro y fue a hablar con el conductor.

El pasillo era largo, mas largo de lo que habia notado siempre. _Nuevos alumnos_, penso. Demoro como 20 minutos entre sujetarse de los asientos para no caerse, parar en las curvas y avanzar con cuidado. Aunque trato de evitarlo, pudo notar que la gente que conocia la miraba de forma extraña, pero no estaba para preocuparse de eso. Al llegar a la cabina, estaba extremadamente cansada. Toco apenas la puerta de la cabina y le respondio una señora, de aproximadamente 30 años.

-Si?

-Soy Hermione Granger, mis amigos todavía no han subido al tren, no podrian esperar un poco mas?

-Como se llaman tus amigos querida?

-Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.

-Vuelva a su asiento, no hay ningun problema.

-Como que no hay ningun problema? Mis amigos todavía no han llegado y el tren no ha partido! No quiero que hechizen un auto para ir volando hacia Hogwarts!

-Señorita, haga caso a lo que digo, sus amigos estan bien, no hay ningun problema. Ahora por favor, si no es mucha molestia, vuelva a su asiento.

Hermione, confundida, camino hacia su asiento. _Algo no esta bien_.

_Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

* * *

(Draco)

_Lentes de contacto? Imposible, en las areas magicas fallan. Algun conjuro? Todavía no se conocen para cambiar el color de los ojos. ¿Qué diablos le paso a Hermione Granger!_

Esas preguntas rondaron en su mente unos 20 minutos después de haberse ido del compartimiento de Granger. _Estoy exagerando_. Se dijo a si mismo, pues Hermione, no era el ser mas especial de la tierra. Aunque, el mismo sabia, no podria resistir un dia en Hogwarts sin tener a una victima a quien hacer sus travesuras, a quien herir. El no lo sabia, peor la necesitaba tanto, tanto como un niño a su madre, se encontraba perdido sin ella, pero el no lo sabia, claro. ¿Quién es Draco Malfoy sin Hermione Granger? Nadie. Draco Malfoy es conocido en Hogwarts como el abusador, el chico malo, el terror de todos los debiles.. Hermione Granger, inconscientemente, mantenia vivas todas esas cualidades, pues era un blanco facil. Draco la odiaba, de eso no habia duda, la necesitaba, pero no lo sabia.

La hora siguiente del viaje transcurrio sin ningun problema. El estupido de Crabbe, como siempre, trataba de llamar la atención de Pansy. Pero ella, tenia los ojos fijos en Draco. _Estupida, todo lo que le he hecho y sigue rendida a mis pies._ Pero Pansy lo amaba. Sabia que el la habia dañado mucho pero aun asi lo amaba. Tambien sabia que Draco acudia a ella cuando estaba aburrido, cuando necesitaba alguien para desahogarse, pero a ella no le importaba.

El viaje a Hogwarts dura aproximadamente 5 Horas. Y Draco estaba extremadamente aburrido en la 2 hora del viaje. No habia nada que hacer asi que se acosto en el asiento y se quedo dormido.

Colores. No podia identificar cual era. Azul? Quizas rosado. Una puerta. Al lado de ella, habia un niño de mas o menos 5 años, rubio y con unos profundos ojos celestes. Era Draco Malfoy cuando niño. Era el. El niño no sabia si abrir o no la puerta. Se veia muy confundido. Su padre le habia dicho que nunca, por ningun motivo, cruzara esa puerta. Y el niño no lo habia echo, habia sido siempre fiel a su padre. Lucius Malfoy, era un muy buen padre. Llevaba a su pequeño hijo a pasear todos los dias, le enseñaba todo lo que necesitaba saber. Pero nunca le habian enseñado a tocar las puertas, y al pequeño Draco Malfoy se le habia perdido un juguete, y no lo encontraba.

No sabia que hacer, si la abria, su padre lo iba a retar. Si no la abria, nunca encontraria a su querido juguete. Y abrio la puerta. Miro rapidamente hacia todos lados y vio algo, que no entendio. Su papi, el heroe de sus cuentos, estaba besando a su niñera. Se rio, pues la escena era bastante divertida. Trato de salir en silencio, pero se tropezo con una silla. La caida fue muy fuerte, y se puso a llorar.

-Draco, llegamos- Crabbe odiaba tener que despertarlo, era un golpe seguro, pero si no lo despertaba, el golpe seria mas fuerte después.

Malfoy desperto, recordaba perfectamente su sueño. Al ver que ya habian llegado a Hogwarts, se puso rapidamente la tunica encima de la ropa que llevaba puesta y salio del compartimiento. Un largo año le esperaba en Hogwarts

_I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you_

_

* * *

_

Les gusto? dejen Rr! )

..HermionEUndomiel..


End file.
